


Her Love Was Too Pure for Me

by starlightspeedway99



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friends With Benefits, PTSD, Pasttrauma, SpillingTheTea, Winter, Yuri, coffeeshop, girlslove, inklings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightspeedway99/pseuds/starlightspeedway99
Summary: Hiro gives some insight into her weird but cute relationship with Kai.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 9





	Her Love Was Too Pure for Me

January was especially frigid this year, sending Inkopolis into almost a stasis. It was much too cold for cephalopods to be strolling around the city like they usually did- unless necessary.

With their hands shoved into their coat pockets, Hiroko and Glaucon shuffled out of the Lobby and into the icy cold Square. They shared a look of annoyance as they headed into the closest café they could find. Greeted by the sounds of generic jazz music and more importantly, the cozy heat, the two girls took a seat at a table by the window and settled in.

“I’m not going back out there!” Glaucon grumbled to her friend as she sat down. She unzipped her coat and placed it on the back of her chair.

“But we have to,” Hiroko sighed back. She rubbed her hands together as she spoke, trying to get them warmer again. “Our next match is like, two hours from now!”

“I know, girl! But still!” The lavender Inkling pouted as she rested her chin on her hands. “I’m so over today! I just wanna go home to my girlfriend!” She lazily picked up a menu and started looking over the pages.

“You and me both…” The younger Inkling replied, her voice trailing off. Her eyes focused intently on her phone as she typed up a text. Her blue eyes lit up with joy as she turned her attention to this other conversation.

Glaucon shot Hiro a curious look and snickered. “Lemme guess, was that Maya?”

“Nah, Kai.” She replied quickly and placed her phone down on the table.

The lavender Inkling raised her eyebrows and nodded, almost looking a little baffled from Hiro’s response.

“What?” The ex-soldier scoffed.

“Nothing, nothing!” Glaucon laughed.

She waved down the waitress and ordered her go-to drink- a sweet algae latte. Hiroko ordered a black coffee and a croissant, her favorites.

As soon as the waitress left with their orders, Hiroko thrust her back into the previous topic.

“What were you gonna say earlier?” She asked, this time a little more firm.

“Nothing-“

“I don’t believe you.” Hiroko folded her arms and shook her head.

“Okay, fine!” Glaucon sighed. “It’s just that…you’ve been hanging out with Kai a lot, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, we have!” The lime Inkling admitted. She uncrossed her arms and sat back in her chair. “We’re friends, what’s so w-weird about that?”

“Well, just hear me out for a second. I’ve noticed that you sometimes act a little differently around her. Normally, you’re teasing her until she cries, but then there’s other times where I’ve seen you just… be totally soft and cuddly with her!” Glaucon ran her hand through her tentacles, searching desperately for the right way to word this. “I’ve been wondering if there’s like…some old drama between you guys or something. Well, not drama but…maybe history?”

Hiroko’s eyes widened. It was like Glaucon saw right through her! She cracked her knuckles a few times nervously before attempting to answer back.

“I used to have a crush on her, if that answers your question.” Hiroko blurted out, and looked away.

The older girl’s jaw dropped as she tried to process her friend’s confession. Thankfully, the waitress came around with the girls’ orders, which was much appreciated. Glaucon took a sip of her latte while Hiro started to devour her croissant.

“You…you weren’t joking, were you?” Glaucon asked softly.

“No.”

“Well, um…” The lavender Inkling sighed deeply before trying again. “When did you figure it out and stuff? And like, what did you see in her?” She put on her best smile, putting her friend at ease, even if only a little bit.

Hiroko wiped the crumbs from her mouth with the back of her hand and smirked a little. “It’s one hell of a story, Glauc!”

“I’m here for it! We’ve got time to kill, anyways!”

The lime Inkling shook her head and reached for her mug of coffee. She snickered almost at herself, and quietly started her story.

“I’ll just start at the beginning, it’s easier! So, few years ago, I come back from patrol one day and the Captain introduces me to this tall, skinny girl. He says she saved Inkopolis and beat up Octavio while I was gone, and that we were gonna be co-workers from now on.”

“That’s when she became Agent 4?” Glaucon’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Yup.” Hiroko nodded. “And then, well….Kai starts clinging onto me. She’s all hyped to have a mentor, ‘cuz I’ve been an agent longer than her and stuff.”

“Seriously?” Glaucon interjected. “But isn’t Kai older than you?”

“Yeah, but I have more experience. It’s just ‘cuz I became an agent when I was younger.” She explained. “Anyways, we start going on patrol and stuff together. She was fine in the daytime, but at night….she turned into a scared little girl.” Her voice softened as the memories returned to her. “She was terrified of the dark, for one. She would scream at every little thing, which almost got us both killed. And she…she used to cry out for her mother when she was sleeping.”

The lavender Inkling put down her drink and covered her mouth with her hands. She merely nodded in response, urging Hiroko to keep going.

“It…it was a lot. For both of us! I basically had to protect her the whole time we were there. I couldn’t just leave her alone, you know?” The lime Inkling sighed heavily. “And it’s not like Octo Valley was a good place for her to be during all this! We went through some seriously fucked up things in there, Glaucon. Things that still give her nightmares, even now!” She took an angry swig of her coffee before she continued. “But after all that, we get a break. Things were good for a while. Kai…she and I were practically attached at the hip. At first, I wasn’t really too interested in seeing her outside of work, but she said something….”

“What was it?” Glaucon teased.

“’Something really cute…” The corners of Hiro’s mouth curled up into the tiniest of smiles. “She told me that I was her first real friend, like ever, and that she hoped that we stay friends forever.”

“Too freakin’ cute, I can’t!” The older Inkling squealed with a massive grin on her face. “She always says adorable shit like that, oh my gosh!”

“Right?” Hiroko chirped. She took a large bite of her pastry and kept going. “After she told me that, I guess I started looking at her differently. She wasn’t just some scared new recruit I had to look after anymore- she was somebody who I really came to love.” She sighed dreamily and rested her chin on her hands. “Being in the battlefield with somebody does crazy things, you know?”

“I guess so?” Glaucon replied, a puzzled look on her face.

“Well, I hope that you’ll never experience that for yourself! It’s not worth the trauma. “ Hiro answered back. “But yeah! We spent every day together after that. Turfing, League, lunch- hell, she even used to sleep over at my place pretty often.”

“Oh, really now~?”

“Shut up! And by the way, if you tell Maya about _any_ of this, I’ll make sure you regret it!”

“I promise, girl! But please tell me the rest, I’m so invested in this now!” Glaucon grinned.

“Gosh, I can’t stand you sometimes.” Hiroko chuckled. “She used to sleep over-“

“Same bed, or nah?” Glaucon interrupted.

Hiroko’s face flushed beet red as she nodded her head sheepishly. “Y-yeah. Same bed.” She rolled her eyes at Glaucon, who merely wiggled her eyebrows playfully in response. “We were really close, okay? I got so used to sleeping with her on patrol that it felt natural after a while! Sh-she’s actually really fun to cuddle with…” Her voice trailed off, her face burning hotter by the minute. “But that’s not the point! We really got really close after all of those patrols. But here’s where things get um…more interesting.” She tapped her fingers on the table and glanced over at Glaucon, who was still giving her full attention.

“So, time passed. The whole Maya and Ellie thing happened where they escaped the underground and came to live in Inkopolis. Things were fine at first, but then…not so much.” She shook her head a little and looked up at Glaucon. “You know how I was controlled by Tartar with that ooze, and how I almost tried to kill the twins, right?”

“Y-yeah, you told me.” Glaucon replied softly, doing her best not to react too much to that last sentence.

“Yeah…well, that whole incident broke me a little. That’s when my PTSD started to kick in for real. I remember I was always trembling. And my anxiety was crippling- like, I couldn’t be in crowds for too long or else I’d get panic attacks! But even worse, I couldn’t bring myself to Ink Battle again. The sound of the gunshots would just bring me back to the battlefield, and I’d just break down and cry right there. Now that I think about it, Kai would carry me home on her back a bunch of times because of how bad it would get. “ The ex-soldier sighed heavily. She attempted to reach for her mug, but quickly decided against it once she saw how badly her hands were shaking.

“It was pretty bad. As you can imagine, I wasn’t working, so I wasn’t making rent. “ Hiroko continued, her voice even quieter. “My landlord kicked me out, so I had to find somewhere cheaper. My only option was the Shinkai district.”

“The same apartment where you are now?” Glaucon piped up.

“Yeah.” The lime Inkling nodded. “I packed up all of my stuff and moved in. It was shitty, but at least I had somewhere of my own. But…I was embarrassed. I-I-I was the Hero of Inkopolis! I saved the Great Zapfish and beat down Octavio when I was only fourteen! I….I was supposed to be this amazing and legendary Ink Athlete! But, here I was living alone in this shitty studio in the slums of Inkopolis. It was degrading… I couldn’t bring myself to face the twins or Kai after all that. But somehow, Kai found me!”

“How?”

“I wish I knew! But, she turned up at my front door that same night, her face all red and puffy from crying a lot. I let her in, and she started wailing. She was furious that I was leaving all of a sudden without telling her or the others. I told her that it was none of her business, and that she shouldn’t care so much…but then she gave me a hug. She hugged me, and she told me that my words hurt her. They hurt her because she loved me. I…I had never felt my heart pound so hard in my life!” Hiroko said with a tiny smile on her face. “And then… oh my cod, I can’t say it.”

“C’mon, please?” Glaucon whined.

Hiroko groaned, her face redder than the lavender Inkling had ever seen her before. “And then I told her that I loved her too, and I asked her if she wanted to have sex. And she said yes. And then we fucked. “

“You’re joking!!!” Glaucon squealed. She wasn’t sure if she was excited or baffled but listened intently anyways.

“I’m not!” Hiroko protested. “You can even ask her if you don’t believe me!” She huffed, and then slipped back into her original story. “We fucked. And get this, she was the first girl I had ever slept with! So, every day afterwards, I can’t stop thinking about her and how damn hot she is, and before I knew it, I was obsessed with her. Gosh, and then after that, Kai keeps coming over and keeps offering to fuck me again. I probably should’ve said yes, but I always turned her down.”

“What, why?” The lavender Inkling exclaimed. “Was she not good in bed or something? Even if she wasn’t, I still would’ve said yes!”

Hiro completely lost her train of thought with Glaucon’s comment. She couldn’t help but snicker playfully while Glaucon realized what she said.

“Oh my cod, I-I-I’m only joking! I would never even think about-“ She stammered nervously.

“I’m not judging, Glauc! She’s very hot, I see where you’re coming from!” Hiroko jeered, causing Glaucon to blush bright red as well. “But like I was saying, I think I turned her down because a part of me couldn’t believe that I was into girls. “

“Really?”

“I was raised by my grandparents, and they’re not the most progressive folk around!” Hiroko laughed. Despite how painfully awkward the subjects were, she surprisingly began to feel more comfortable and even loosen up a little around Glaucon. She reached for her mug, this time with steady hands.

“Sex was off the table, but I um…I would always do other stuff with her. “ Hiroko continued. “We would hug and cuddle with each other almost every night, and just her being there made me feel…comfortable. It was freeing to know that at least one person wasn’t judging me for losing my nice apartment and all of my former glory. To be honest, she was supporting me through it all. Actually, now that I think about it, it makes so much sense to me. I was really head over heels for her because she loved me unconditionally. And she still does.”

“Hiro…do you still-?” Glaucon began.

“Of course I do.” Hiroko blurted out. “ Maya and I were made for each other, and that’s a fact! But, I can’t just let those feelings I had for Kai completely disappear- I still love her, and I think I always will.” She daintily placed her hand over her heart as her mind drifted into thoughts of the Inkling girl. “Anyways, does that answer your question?”

Glaucon wiped a few watery tears from her eyes before nodding her head yes a few times. “Damn, girl! I didn’t realize how deep this was! I was expecting some like, petty schoolgirl drama or something, but nah!” She gulped down the rest of her latte before finishing her thought. “But um….have you guys ever had a talk about all of this before? You and Kai?”

“We have, a little while ago. I put it off for way too long, but it was good. We’ve been more honest with each other and it’s been amazing!” The lime Inkling’s eyes shimmered. “That’s why she and I are always up under each other nowadays. If I’m not with Maya, I’m hanging out with-“

Almost as if on cue, Hiroko’s phone vibrated, and she quickly scooped it up in her hands. She read the new message, and her expression melted into one of pure joy.

“It’s Kai, isn’t it?” Glaucon teased, her expression equally as joyful.

“Yeah!” Hiroko exclaimed. “She, she….oh my cod, okay!” Hiroko set her phone down and crossed her arms, trying to calm herself down. “This is super corny, but I have to tell you! So, Kai says that her favorite thing about me is my laugh, right? So I asked her why earlier, and you know what she said?” She picked up her phone again and read out Kai’s text to the lavender squid, who was practically bouncing around in her chair.

“‘ I love your laugh because it lets me know that your doing okay, which is all I’ve ever wanted for you. ‘“


End file.
